Gravity Falls Main Title Theme
|band = Brad Breeck |released = June 15, 2012 |runtime = 0:41https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/gravity-falls-main-title-theme/id609094367 |image = Made Me Realize.png |video = |previous = None |next = My Name is Mabel}} The by Brad Breeck, often fan-dubbed as Made Me Realize due to its strong similarities to another song Breeck wrote for MTV's Awkward. It is commonly mistaken for the full version of that song. It also states on Breeck's website that the 2 songs are indeed different music wise, and not related to each other. The official theme song is available on iTunes for 99 cents. A demo reel of music for the show was released in 2011 by Dan Cantrell, who also composed work on The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, with singers chanting the title of the show. Neil Cicierega also made two demos. These were relagated in favor of Breeck's work. Brad Breeck also had an extended version of the song, which he replaced with the current one. Gravity Falls Intro (Animatic)|Animatic Disney's Gravity Falls - Intro - Storyboard Comparison HD|Storyboard Comparison Trivia :See also: List of allusions * There is a quick glimpse of what appears to be Bigfoot. *Towards the end of the song you hear a voice whisper, "I am still here." But play it backwards, you hear, "three letters back." This is how one solves the cryptograms at the end of each episode. **In "Double Dipper" a new message is whispered: "Switch A with Z". It is an explanation to a newer cryptogram. **Starting in "Bottomless Pit!," the whisper changes to "26 letters," a reference to the "A1Z26" style substitution cryptogram, which uses numbers to stand for letters of the alphabet. *The cryptogram at the end of the song is "Stan is not what he seems" *The television version of the song features the whisper and a flashing scene of a journal page of 2 with Bill on it. But the animatic version has no whisper and instead of the journal page, a six-fingered hand with the number 3 and astrological symbols all over it appears. *A huge statue of Paul Bunyan is seen in the beginning which is a reference to the Trees of Mystery's Paul Bunyan statue. * As the pictures are throw down several of the antagonists in the show can be seen, including the jackalope, gnomes, Lil' Gideon, Blendin Blandin, the Fiji Mermaid, the Summerween Trickster, and the Pterodactyl. *The bottom half of Hirsch's face is seen in one of the many photos. *On some international airings of the show, and on SAP, the whisper at the end isn't heard. *Dipper's bag has a sticker that says Piedmont on it. *Dipper seems to be inspecting some runes or symbols before he is startled by the skeleton. The symbols look similar to the ones in the game "Mystery Shack Mystery." **The symbols are (from top to bottom) the Norse runes for U, M, O and A. *At the end of the theme, a pyramid figure known as Bill flashes. *In the animatic version, Mabel and Dipper arrive on a "Fast Dog" bus. It is changed to "Speedy Beaver" in the final version. *In the animatic, one of the photos appears to be a robot, but was replaced with the Summerween Trickster. Category:Gravity Falls Category:Articles with conjectural titles